


Merchandise

by Scrawlers



Series: To Devour the Sun [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrawlers/pseuds/Scrawlers
Summary: After arriving in Alola, Alan and Lizardon find a cool t-shirt.





	Merchandise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little while ago, but in light of Tumblr being . . . Tumblr, I've decided to archive everything here.

When they arrive they see that there’s a tourist market of sorts set up just outside the airport, both to sell merchandise and attract attention to the various pokémon transport services offered in the archipelago. Brightly colored flags mark each individual stall, and though Alan partially agrees with Clemont that it would have been nice to get to their hotel to drop their luggage off, he can’t be too upset when Bonnie and Manon make an excited beeline for the nearest little shop, flitting from clothing rack to souvenir stand as Bonnie’s dedenne and Hari-san do the same. After all, it was a long flight from Kalos to Alola and the market is outdoors; the eagerness Bonnie and Manon have to check out every single market offering gives Lizardon plenty of time to stretch his wings before they head to the hotel, and Alan releases him from his pokéball to do just that. As the Professor, Meyer, and Clemont go to join the girls at looking at the market, Alan hangs back a moment to watch Lizardon swoop through the air, a smile on his face.

But he joins the others in due time, looking through the different items. There are mugs with different names on them (Manon is more than a little annoyed when she can’t find hers, but mollifed when Clemont points out there doesn’t seem to be one with his name on it either), postcards of all types, plush dolls of the different transport pokémon (Bonnie gets a lapras that’s almost as big as her, and Alan wonders how they’ll get it home), snowglobes, visors with the names of the different islands (the Professor grabs the first purple one he sees and pulls it on his head), various candies, sunglasses (Alan, Manon, Clemont, and Bonnie all get aviator sunglasses in blue, pink, silver, and orange, respectively), flip-flops, shot glasses . . . everything but the kitchen sink, from what Alan can see. He’s perusing through one of the t-shirt racks when Lizardon lands beside him, and though he reaches over to gently scratch along the underside of Lizardon’s snout the moment Lizardon touches down, he doesn’t look up until he hears a little snort meant to get his attention.

“What is it?” he asks, and when he looks over he sees that Lizardon has gently picked up one of the t-shirts off the rack, and is holding it up excitedly, a reptilian smile on his face as he makes another excited little growly sound.

The shirt is blue, and so bright it almost hurts Alan’s eyes, something not helped by the violent orange insignia on the front. But as Lizardon points one claw at the front of the t-shirt—and specifically at the pokémon poised between the words “ALOLAN CHARIZARD TRANSPORT”—Alan can see why he is so excited.

“It’s just like you, isn’t it, Lizardon?” Alan asks, smiling. Lizardon makes another happy sound as Alan takes the shirt from him. The colors are incredibly loud, and Alan thinks that the only way the shirt could scream  _look at me, I’m a tourist_ more is if it was a floral print button-up, but with Lizardon so clearly excited to see a shirt with a charizard on it, how can he say no?

“Excuse me,” Alan says, and the cashier looks up at him as he heads over to the counter. “I’d like to buy this, please.”


End file.
